A typical motorcycle generates considerable heat during operation, which, depending on operating conditions and weather, for example, can be the source of considerable discomfort to a motorcycle rider and/or his/her passenger. For example, during summer months and/or when a motorcycle is being operated at slow speeds (e.g., in traffic, group rides, parades, etc.), the significant heat generated by the operation of the vehicle is not sufficiently dissipated (e.g., via the wind at higher speeds). Instead, the radiating heat causes significant discomfort to the motorcycle rider(s). Moreover, in extreme weather or operating conditions, for example, such as during rides in the desert, or when a police officer is riding slowly as a patrol during a parade, the heat generated by the motorcycle can become unbearable.
In order to address this problem in the motorcycle arts, certain devices have been developed which attempt to protect or shield a motorcycle rider from vehicle generated heat. An example of one such device is described in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0021352. A second example of a known device is manufactured by the company Shamrock Saddles under the trade-name Shamrock Shield (an example of the device is illustrated in the drawings and labeled as “Prior Art”). Although the aforementioned devices solve, to a degree, certain of the problems described above, deficiencies related to the use or performance of such devices have recently been recognized. Furthermore, additional problems and/or desires in the motorcycle arts are not addressed by such devices.
Specifically, although it is beneficial in some circumstances to deflect the heat generated by a motorcycle away from the rider or passenger, in other circumstances, it may be desired that the heat not be deflected. For example, when riding a motorcycle at typical operational speeds in the mountains where temperatures are lower due to elevation and where significant body heat loss is typically experienced by the vehicle passenger(s) due to wind speeds, it may be desirable that the heat from the motorcycle be un-deflected (e.g., un-shielded) and, instead, be permitted to heat the rider(s). Moreover, in some geographical locations, large elevational changes can be experienced during road travels in a single day (particularly in the mountain ranges and/or deserts of the western United States). In such circumstances, it is conceivable that during one part of a day or a “ride” that the vehicle rider will wish to deflect heat and that during a later portion of the day or ride that the rider will benefit from the heat due to lowered ambient temperatures. Still furthermore, personal preferences may dictate that a motorcycle operator and his/her passenger desire that the heat from the vehicle be deflected or un-deflected at different times regardless of the operating conditions (due to different individual temperature comfort levels or clothing coverage or type, for example). For such reasons and others, it would be desirable to have a motorcycle heat shield which could be removed and/or tailored for different personal preferences, numbers of riders, and/or to accommodate varying weather or operational conditions with minimal effort and time.
In view of the above-enumerated drawbacks, it is apparent that there exists a need in the art for apparatus which address at least one of the above problems or desires pertaining to prior art motorcycle heat deflectors. It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this need in the art as well as other needs which will become more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.